


Skin hunger

by Rehe_im_Walde



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehe_im_Walde/pseuds/Rehe_im_Walde
Summary: With a worldwide pandemic going on and being between relationships, Richard hasn't been enjoying the feeling of another person's skin for a while now, and he misses it. Now he is with Rammstein working on a new album, his longing is getting too much. Luckily one of his bandmates is around for comfort..and some more..
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Skin hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in 2020, after the Rammstein 2019 stadium tour, and during the Covid-19 pandemic.
> 
> (The characters are, ofcourse, their own and not mine. All thoughts and conversations are fictional.)

Richard sighed.  
He had woken up much too early for his liking but couldn't get back to sleep.  
A while ago he had picked up his phone from the nightstand to check what time it was: 7 AM. A time Richard normally deemed unnatural to be up, unless there had been an all-nighter preceding it, and would turn over straight away and go back to sleep.

Rammstein had been together in a studio in the south of France for 3 weeks now, and working on the new songs had progressed well.  
Really well actually, they all loved working together and had a lot fewer heated discussions these days, and all were much more respectful to the others' opinions.  
After practising several new ideas, they had even started recording ahead of schedule.  
Last night they had even continued to work after dinner because this one song was particularly good and they had wanted to see how it turned out in the final version.

So there was nothing worrying Richard in that aspect to keep him from falling asleep again.  
And yet he couldn't.  
He turned over on his other side, pulled the duvet up a little, but sleep didn't come.  
He missed something..something he couldn't really put into words.  
Something undefinable..  
He turned on his back and lay staring at the ceiling.

In the hallway he heard footsteps and voices.  
Flake talking, probably telling a funny anecdote, the others laughing.  
Till with a loud clap of his hands announcing "Right! I'm off", others calling "Bye" or "See you later..".  
He had mentioned yesterday evening he wanted to go fishing this morning, so Richard had no doubt that was exactly where Till was heading, the singer was very steadfast in his plans.  
Then the swish of Olli's skateboard being skated towards the frontdoor, and again a few "Later!" and "Have fun!" calls accompanying him out.  
Again the front door opened, more footsteps on their way out, before the door closed again.  
And then quietness.  
Richard suspected the others had gone out for a long walk, they often did when they had been working long hours, to relax and unwind and have a few hours to themselves.

He understood the feeling, he also liked having time to himself, away from 'Discussiongroup Rammstein'; only Richard usually spend his moments with his guitar, playing something distinctly non-Rammstein, to amuse himself, without having to worry about comments.  
Or writing down new material.  
Or sleeping.  
That was also a good way to get some alone time.

And sleep still didn't come, there was still this lingering feeling of something missing.  
Was it his guitar?  
Should he get up and fiddle around a little?  
No...that wasn't it..  
But was it then..?

Again he turned and grabbed one of the spare pillows he usually tossed to the side.  
He hugged the pillow, and rubbed his cheek against the soft material.  
Nice.  
After a few seconds the pillow felt warmer because of his own body warmth.  
He hugged it a bit tighter.  
This was good..  
Comforting..  
But not quite enough..

Would be nicer if the pillow was a person.  
Richard liked to touch other people, to be touched by them.  
He loved giving hugs, occassionally to the embarrassment of his bandmates, but usually they humored him and let him hug them, happy he was in a good mood.

Most of the others weren't huggers themselves, Flake had even gone stiff as a board the first time Richard had hugged him, but over time, even the keyboarder had gotten used to it, and would hug back, patting Richard's back awkwardly, but Richard appreciated the effort greatly.  
Only Paul was a natural hugger himself, on occasion trying to cuddle up to his taller friends.

Funnily enough, Paul and Richard together had long refrained from hugging eachother. Richard had been a bit worried about Paul's talent of delivering pointy or scathing remarks when they were younger, and had been reluctant to open up to the other guitarist.  
Paul had felt the reluctance and in return hadn't been eager to make the first hugging move, instead averting the situation with a smart-ass remark, and so the status quo had continued for a long time.

It hadn't been until some years ago, when at a show Richard hadn't been feeling well, and had made mistakes while playing, which made him feel worse (expecting comments from the others afterwards), that Paul at some point had walked up to him ever so casually and stroked his back.  
Richard had looked around surprised, to see Paul's friendly smile and the other guitarist winking at him, and that had made it all a lot better.  
After the show he had grabbed Paul around the waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, a bit embarrassed for the others to see and had let go very quickly, hoping Paul wouldn't make one of his comments, but he hadn't.  
Paul had given his arm a quick stroke and they had grinned at eachother, then were called to get changed and join the afterparty.

After that first time, the guitarists had exhanged casual touches more often during shows, eventually at almost every show, until at some point their bandmates had asked if there was something going on between them.  
Richard had almost panicked, scared that Paul would shrug it off or spill the beans (he wasn't sure which he dreaded more at the time), but Paul had just smiled and told the others "It's none of your business what my guitar-buddy and I do together.." and had cheekily winked to Richard, under loud whistles and whooping from the others.  
Richard had blushed (resulting in more whooping) but had ever since been steadily more relaxed at shows and had started to take the initiative for their touches himself.  
At the stadiumtour last year, they had even exchanged some kisses, some planned (as a fan-service; as Flake had read them some fanfics which made clear that some of the fans enjoyed the guitarists' antics as well) others...well..less planned.

Richard smiled at the memory, giving the pillow another squeeze.  
It had been some time since he had really touched another person. They had been here for a while now, and even before, his on-again-off-again relationship had been 'off' for a while now. Ofcourse he also hugged his family, but that was different, and even that was a while ago by now.  
And hugging a person was.. well.. different from hugging a pillow.

Again he sighed.  
The others were out.  
Or, well.. he started to think about what he had heard.  
Till and Olli were definitely gone, Flake surely was on a walk, he did so every morning. Schneider he had also heard talking and laughing.  
But now he came to think of it, he hadn't heard Paul.  
And Paul wasn't one to go around quietly, he was usually talking and making the others laugh any time of the day.  
So if Paul hadn't been with them..was he still here?  
Richard again rubbed his cheek against the pillow..

Then he heard the faint flushing of a toilet a room away, then the creaking of a bed..

\------

Paul got out of the bathroom and quickly jumped back under the warm duvet.  
He had suddenly woken up a few minutes ago, to hear the frontdoor close after the last of his bandmates.  
He wondered what to do.  
He was quite comfortable here, under the duvet, but also wanted to get up and chat with the others.  
If there was anyone left to chat with, that is..  
He wasn't completely sure who had closed the door, but knowing his bandmates well, he figured they had all gone out.  
Ofcourse he could go out as well, but where the others went out to have some alone time, Paul enjoyed alone time best if he could spend it with some of the others (Flake had often grumbled at him that it wasn't *alone* time with Paul yapping next to him, but Paul had just laughed it off).

Paul pondered what to do.. he pulled the duvet up over his shoulder.  
If the others were all out, he might as well go to sleep again.  
He wondered if Richard was out as well.  
Paul grinned to himself.  
Knowing the other guitarist's morning habits, he thought it unlikely.  
For a moment he considered getting up and going to Richard's to chat.  
But then..if Richard was still asleep, Paul knew better than to be the one to wake him up.  
Eventually that would lead to chatting alright, but with Richard there was no telling in advance what mood he'd be in, if he hadn't woken up on his own accord.

Ah well..back to sleep then..and Paul closed his eyes again and nestled himself comfortably in his pillow and duvet.

Then he heard footsteps at his door and the sound of the door slowly opening.  
Still mostly hidden under the duvet, he half-opened an eye to see who it was.

It was Richard..

For a moment the other guitarist stood in the dooropening, seemingly hesitating on what to do.

Paul grinned to himself under the duvet, but decided to play along and pretend to be sleeping.

\-----

Richard stood in Paul's doorway, looking at the other in the bed, apparently already gone back to sleep after a quick pitstop.

For a minute he hesitated.  
"Paul.." he whispered softly "..are you awake..?"  
Paul made a funny little grunt, but seemed to be asleep, his hair peeping out from under the duvet.

But Richard wasn't fooled, you couldn't be in a band and travelling together for over 25 years and not know eachother's ways, and this grunt was not from a *sleeping* Paul.

He grinned, now daring to come in the room and closing the door behind him.  
Paul lay on his side, still pretending to sleep.

Richard quietly tiptoed around the bed to get on Paul's other side, pulled off his t-shirt and slippers and only clothed in his boxershort, he put one knee on the bed.  
The matras dipped a little, again eliciting a funny grunt from Paul.  
Richard could just imagine the grin on the other guitarist's face, but he too liked this game.  
So he pulled up the duvet a little, Paul reacting with a genuine shiver because of the cooler airflow against his bare back (Paul too was only wearing his boxers), so Richard quickly got under the duvet as well, nestling himself against Paul and tucking in the duvet again.  
Paul wriggled a bit to get comfortable, while Richard spooned him, his chest against Paul's back, his legs scooping Paul's lightly to get as much skinfeeling as possible.

Richard sighed without a sound, happy to feel warm skin against his own, Paul's warm body pliantly fitting under his.  
He quickly pecked a kiss on Paul's shoulder, then nestled his head in the curve of Paul's neck.

Paul was thoroughly enjoying himself already, the feel of the other guitarist's body was unmistakingly Richard, with his muscular chest and arms, and a light down of tummyhair prickling against his back, but he decided to play the 'sleeping game' with Richard as long as possible.  
So he gave another soft grunt "Olli...?"

Richard smiled against Paul's shoulder and now flicked Paul's ear with his nose, before putting another peck in his neck "..no..not Olli.."  
"Schneider..that you?"  
Richard snorted against Paul's shoulder "Schneider? You'd wish.." as he put his free hand over Paul's waist and started to lightly stroke his stomache, moving his hand very slowly up and down..

Paul sighed happily.  
Oh, this was such a good way to start the morning.  
Richard's hand moving slowly, his skin against Paul's, from his shoulder all the way down to his legs, Paul bent his knees over Richard's to try and get their complete bodies to touch, his foot eventually finding Richard's.  
Still he wasn't done playing, so he pretend-grumbled "..mmm, Flake then.."

Now Richard laughed, he knew Paul was milking this for all he could get out of it.  
If one of the other bandmates could not be mistaken for Richard physically it surely was the naturally skinny Flake.  
He lifted his hand away from Paul's stomache and fumbled a little to find Paul's free hand under the duvet.  
When he found it, he grabbed it and guided it back over both their bodies and put Paul's hand on his own buttcheek. 

Again Paul grinned against his pillow when he felt Richard's well-filled buttcheek.  
He stroked it softly, then gave it a little squeeze, he always liked the roundness of Richard's butt, but was rarely in a position to touch it.  
Anyone in the world would have been able to feel the difference between Flake's trim and lean butt and Richard's round and squishy one, but still Paul wasn't willing to surrender the game.

"Hmm.."  
"What..?" Richard again pecked a kiss on Paul's shoulder, his hand had now moved to stroke his chest.  
"Yeah..don't know..can't really tell..."  
Richard grinned, giving Paul chest a playful squeeze "Oh, you can't, can you?"  
"No.." Paul fondled Richard's butt as if to feel for a hidden clue "..I think it's the boxershort..I can't really be sure because of that..

Now Richard pushed himself up, gave Paul a quick peck on his ear and shuffled out of bed.  
"Hey.." Paul turned around (now giving himself away, if there had been any doubt of him being awake) "..don't go.."  
"Not going.." Richard laughed, while stripping his boxers off and leaving them on the floor before getting under the duvet again "..just wanting to give you a fair try to guess the right bandmember.."  
Paul grinned and turned back to his previous position, quickly followed by Richard, again spooning his friend, eager to get as much skin contact as possible.  
He again put his head against Paul's neck, and after guiding Paul's hand back to his butt, he put his own hand back on Paul's chest "..where were we.."

Paul fondled Richard's butt, squeezed it, stroked as much of it as he could reach in this position.  
In the meantime he was enjoying Richard's hand going over his chest and tummy, slowly, as if Richard wanted to memorize every centimeter of it, feel every single muscle, dimple and dip.

Paul knew Richard liked to feel other people's touch, and had long ago found out it actually comforted the other guitarist to be stroked and hugged now and again, and had been happy to comply.  
And the way Richard's hand was now exploring his body, he figured this was one of those days again, where he was needing it..and again Paul was happy to comply.

More than happy actually.  
While Richard's hand moved to fondle his thigh, exploring that as far as he could reach it, Paul couldn't help but wriggle his butt back against Richard.. back against Richard's crotch.  
He could feel the other guitarist smiling against his shoulder "..cheeky.."  
Paul didn't reply but wriggled again, this time ever so slightly, with his hand still on Richard's butt, pulling the other man towards himself..

Richard sighed, and gave Paul's neck another kiss, this time longer, Paul could even feel a quick lick of the tongue against his skin.  
He smiled and repeated the move, wriggle, pull..kiss in neck..

Paul grunted contently.  
As Richard's hand moved back to his upperbody, lingering just slightly longer in Paul's groin area before landing back on his tummy, Paul turned slightly on his back to be able to look at Richard.  
They both grinned.  
"I was wondering if you were awake.."  
"As was I about you, the others have gone out.."  
"Good.."  
Paul turned further, for his lips to be able to reach Richard and share a kiss.  
First slowly, just nipping, then more passionate, as far as their still spooning position allowed them.

After breaking the kiss, Richard lay back against the pillow, hand moving to Paul's chest again "..can I feel you for a while longer though..? I missed being near someone and you feel so good.."  
This was exactly what Paul had expected, so he shot Richard a cheeky smile and lay back in position "Sure.." then had another thought and now it was his turn to quickly wriggle out of the bed.  
As Richard looked at him questioningly, he laughed "..just following your example.." and shook down his boxers, kicking them off to land on a chair, eager to get back in the bed.

Now both naked, and spooning again, Paul just laid back and enjoyed Richard's touch.  
The more Richard's hand explored the more Paul enjoyed being the subject of the exploration.  
When Richard's hand reached up to stroke his cheek, he gave the hand a quick peck, but otherwise was happy to keep as much of physical touch between them going, from their feet gently playing, their legs to their upper bodies.  
And in between..

Paul had long realized the warm feeling in his stomache was not just because Richard's hand had just been there, and when again he wriggled his butt against Richard's groin, he clearly felt the jut of Richard's dick.  
His own dick had also started wanting to join in the fun, and when Richard's exploring hand passed it and accidently gave it a stroke across it's length, Paul could help but tremble and utter a soft moan.

"I'm not the only one then" Richard grinned, while he kissed Paul's neck, then playfully let his dick, now hard, slide in between Paul's legs once or twice.  
Paul grinned, lifted his top leg slightly, and slid his hand between his legs to feel Richard's shaft moving forward and back.  
Again he moaned, feeling excitement building in his body and knew that, where this morning had started with just Richard wanting a bit of skin contact, now he himself was wanting something else.

He turned on his back under Richard's hug, now being able to look at Richard properly.  
He lifted his hand to Richard's neck and pulled to other in for another passionate kiss, warm, wet, exploring eachother in another way.

As they pulled back to get a short breather, Paul stroked Richard's hair and neck, he looked at him again with his cheeky smile "You wanna?"  
"With you? Always.." Richard pushed his dick against Paul's leg again to erase any shadow of doubt.

This wasn't the first time they had been in this situation, usually referring to it as 'bandmates with benefits' and it amused them that the other bandmembers still hadn't figured out what the expression meant, but the last time had been a good while ago, so for a second they hesitated on how to go on.

But one look at his friend and the experience of that morning so far was enough for Paul to know what he wanted "..you've been the one doing the exploring, let me feel you explore some more.."  
Richard smiled, again moving in to kiss Paul, moving himself to lay on top of the other guitarist and now having two hands free for pleasuring.

The duvet was quickly lost when Richard's kisses moved along Paul's body, following the trail his hands had set before.  
Paul's moans accompanied the exploration, both guitarists thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
Richard loved seeing the other man tremble under his touch when he kissed Paul's shaft, then licked a few drops of pre-cum from it, Paul moving along to make the licks last longer, his hand in the back of Richard's neck.

Richard couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to feel Paul, *really* feel him.  
He was trembling himself, as he prepared Paul and his own body.  
Paul watched him and smiled for what was to come, wanting it, pulling Richard towards him for a quick kiss, but felt he too couldn't wait longer and pulled up his legs, one heal against Richard's butt.  
As Richard slid inside him, Paul surged into it, moving at the same pace.  
"Come on..I need you.." Paul groaned and Richard settled himself on top of him, inching inside with ease until he was fully sheathed.  
Again a quick sloppy kiss, then Richard began to thrust, Paul's foot against his back, his hand on his shoulder, as if to keep him near.  
Their breathing quickened as they looked at eachother, Richard still thrusting, Paul moaning, grinning at eachother in their joint lust.  
Paul moved his hand to his dick, aching with the need to be touched as well, but Richard anticipated it and with a warm but firm grip, he folded his hand around Paul's member and moved his hand in sync with his thrusts.

Outside in the hallway a door opened and footsteps were coming in, passing their door and continuing on. In the distance there were voices, but the guitarists were barely able to hear it.

Paul grabbed Richard's shoulder and groaned "Don't stop, feels so good.."  
Richard's only response was his fist giving Paul's cock another perfect squeeze, making Paul moan out loud "Oh fuck!" as he dug his fingers in Richard's shoulder and released over Richard's hand and his stomache, still trying to move along to make it last.  
His contracting muscles around Richard's cock where too much for the other man and he too came, deep inside Paul, thrusting in and out to ride out their joint orgasm.

Once the orgasm was subsiding, they both lay down, Richard still sheathed in Paul, as though reluctant to have the experience end.  
When they had caught their breath, they again smiled at eachother and exchanged a long, relaxed kiss, before Richard did pull out and they settled on the bed again, hugging eachother, enjoying eachother's warmth.

It was only now they heard the others had returned and were talking.

"..when do we start?"  
"Has anybody seen our guitarists?"  
"Maybe they went out as well?"  
"Or they are still asleep?"  
"Wait..I'll check.."

Footsteps towards their door, inside Paul tightened the hug, too comfortable still to let Richard go.  
A soft knock "Paul..?"  
Richard whispered against Paul's chest "It's Schneider.."  
"Maybe he'll go away.."  
Another knock "Paul, are you in there?"  
Paul gave Richard a small peck on his forehead, then called to the door "..yeah..with Richard.."  
Richard grinned and kissed Paul's chest.  
The footsteps at the door seemed to hesitate for a while, then left again to join the others.  
The guitarists could hear them talking but were still in no hurry to get out of bed.

"What do you mean they are both in there..?"  
"That's what he said.."  
"But...since when..?"  
"Oh for fuck's sake.."

Again footsteps coming their way, this time they didn't have to wait for the voice to know it was Till.  
A loud bang against the door "Hey! Quit the fucking!"  
A giggling sound from the others "Come on Till, let them, they'll get out when they're done."  
Another loud bang against the door "Well, they better be done now.."  
Another giggle from the background as Till's footsteps went back to the group "Come on, let's get a beer."  
"Hey..I just realized what 'bandmates with benefits' means.."

Inside the guitarists snorted.  
With a last kiss, they released their hug and started to get up.  
Paul gave Richard's cheek a last stroke "But do you feel better now?"  
"Definitely"  
"No more skin hunger?"  
"No..but I could do with some breakfast.."  
"Fucking you always make me hungry too"

**Author's Note:**

> "Skin hunger" is the literal translation of "Huid honger" a phrase a dutch scientist wrote a topic on following the Covid-19 pandemic, describing the need for a person to feel another person's skin, or (due to the pandemic) the lack of it. I'm not sure if there is an official english translation, maybe "Touch starved" is most near, buf for this fanfic I decided to use the literal translation.


End file.
